


Mystery of Loss

by WeirdWolf325



Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: Azula has always been wary of the winters in the Earth Kingdom. On the last fort till the siege of Omashu for the Omashu Campaign, the world reminds her once again why she is with a mystery based on a loss she always fearedAn alternative view of the chapters 30 to 38 of One of A Kind Thief and a short story of the series Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Azula/Reader
Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A snowstorm throws my advance into a retreat and a mystery starts with a bloody show

# A Stormy Show

“This snowstorm, even if it isn’t that big, is a hassle we didn’t need. It will be hard to see them so far away” Chu Hua huffs out looking out to the direction of the fort. I frown some looking towards the fort as well. This doesn’t play well for us. But it goes the same for them.

“It gives us cover though. We might be able to strike when they least expect it” Foxy says as she jumps off the ledge and takes her blade out. Typical Foxy, pushing all of us forward as a team. I see Bo give a wary frown before sliding down next to her. Thao and I let them move ahead some before jumping down ourselves. My men follow behind me with some distance, Chu Hua leading them. I keep light on my feet just in case there’s something unexpected in the storm. I see a rock spear shoot past Foxy’s head, barely missing her.

“Ambush” she yells and darts off to the side. Bo pulls out a bomb as Thao and I run next to him. Half of the group of earthbenders blow up in the explosion.

“Shade Fox! Come” Bo yells out frantically and I blast fire into an enemy. They seemed to be outfitted for the cold. Pity, I wanted them to freeze to death for an easy victory. No matter, we fought through worse in this campaign. Thao and I clear the group quickly and the snowstorm picks up into something unmanageable.

“Retreat! This storm is too much for us to push through. Retreat” I order loudly, and I can barely hear the clanking of my men’s armor as they walk back to camp.

“Shade Fox! Retreat” Bo yells and I walk over to him producing some fire in my hand as I see him shiver some.

“You’ll freeze out here. Go back, I’ll make sure Foxy comes back to us” I say, and Bo looks at me in fear and guilt before padding away with Thao picking him up before running to camp. I breath out fire doing my best to keep myself warm and fall into my firebending stance. I flame swipe wide so Foxy can see it clearly. I breath more fire and listen closely only to hear the wind. Foxy, what’s taking you so long?

“Foxy! Retreat, you idiot! The storm’s picking up” I yell and flame swipe again with this one ending up bigger as I feel myself start to panic. No, I must stay in control. Foxy had to see that one. I hear her scream and that panic digs it’s claws into me.

“Foxy! By Agni, where are you! Scream again, I’ll be there” I yell with flames bursting from my lips. Stay in control. I take a deep breath before sending off another flame swipe. Where was that scream? The forest direction. My flame breath falters some. I’m running out of Qi. I look back at camp and the direction of Foxy’s scream. She wouldn’t want me to freeze. I race back into camp, my temperature dropping each second I stand out in this damn snowstorm. I burst into my tent and see our team look at me anxiously. I shiver as I walk to my bed and quickly wrap myself in blankets.

“Shade Fox?” Bo croaks out and gives me a broken look. Chu Hua tenses up and Thao’s mouth opens some in shock.

“That idiot took too long. The moment this snowstorm passes we are searching starting with the forest line” I order and sit down in my writing chair. I can’t look at them and their pitiful faces right now. I must stay in control.

////

////

////

////

I look around on the ledge, the storm now just a light fall of snow, before jumping off. I force myself to walk towards the woods slowly and I don’t look back when I hear the rest of our team jump down to follow me.

“Do you think she’s cold? We could bring some blankets” Thao says nervously and I hear someone climbing. I finally look back with a frown to see Bo running into her tent for some blankets. I stop walking and the rest of our team stops to wait with me. Bo jumps down with three blankets wrapped around his arms to not have them drag on the ground.

“Warm for Shade Fox” he says and pads next to us. We walk to tree line and I see something. Chu Hua breaks into a sprint.

“Chu Hua, stop! It could be a trap” I yell and run after her. Why by Agni’s name has gotten into her? I slide next to her in my firebending stance and quickly scan the area.

“No. Who the fuck” Chu Hua says softly before trailing off into a shaky breath. The ground was covered in blood, from a big fight I presume. Foxy’s blades are lodged into the blood-soaked ground. I look back and see Bo sob at the sight.

“Bo, you can’t cry right now. I know this hurts but your tears are going to freeze” Thao says and pulls Bo into an embrace. Chu Hua yells out and kicks some snow up.

“Where the fuck are these bastards! I’ll shoot them all down. No, I’ll shoot them in the balls then shoot them down dead” she seethes and I can hear her grip tighten on her crossbow.

“And get yourself killed? No” I mumble out and walk towards the swords. I step on something. I pick it up and it turns out to be a sheath of one of her swords. This was a show then. I dig around and pick up the other and place them underneath my arm. I take out the swords and put them into the sheathes. I hold one and place the other on my back.

“Do you see her body anywhere?” Thao asks grimly and looks at me with so much sorrow that I scowl at him. I don’t need this right now. I have to find where the hell these attackers are holding Foxy.

“There will be no body. This was a show for something” I say waving the sword in my hand around the scene. They all look at me confused. I sigh and shake my head some and look around. They would have needed to drag her. Hopefully.

“Yeah, that’s why there’s blood fucking everywhere princess” Chu Hua growls out and I glare at her. She looks away with a scowl. What has come over her? I notice some blood spatters leading into the forest.

“They dragged her into the forest. We’ll create search parties to scan as much of the forest that we can” I say and start walking but the trail ends too quickly for anything else to lead me. All I know is that she’s in the forest somewhere. I’ll find you Foxy and then burn these attackers who dare use you for a show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search brings something up, but it only leads our team into despair and myself into desperation

# Desperation Leads to Conflict

“You four take the north, and the rest take the south. My team will start from the scene and move in” I order and my men nod before running into the woods in search for Foxy. I look back with a frown when I see Chu Hua glaring at the bloodied snow, though most of it is covered from waiting a day.

“I’ll tear them apart” I hear her mumble before marching into the woods. I growl and catch up to her. Thao and Bo watch us with sorrow as I pull her back.

“What has gotten you this reckless? You are built on range, yet you keep trying to be the first thing they see” I growl and Chu Hua pulls out of my grip.

“She’s fucking dead Princess! And I refuse to let these bastards live another day, like the damn waterbenders that killed my dad. So, go act prissy somewhere else” she yells snarling at me. I grab her arm and kick her to her knees. She grunts but doesn’t lose that snarl.

“You say she’s dead, but I see no body. And do tell how your death will bring justice for her?” I say in that calm and cold tone I usually use to scold Zhao. Chu Hua finally looks up at me in fear. Good, she needs to know her place. Bowing underneath me.

“Because I would have done everything I could” she mumbles out and we both look back when we hear Bo sob again.

“My fault, my fault” he croaks out and Thao embraces him again.

“Bo, what use is this? It won’t help us find Foxy” I sigh out and let Chu Hua get back up. Thao frowns at me and I roll my eyes before leading us into the forest. Our team drags behind me and I look around finding anything that might lead me to Foxy. Didn’t she say she saw smoke deep in the forest? She has to be there.

“Princess, how do you think she’s alive? They could have dragged her corpse for a bounty” Chu Hua says and I frown some. She wouldn’t die that easy. Not to some peasant and certainly to the Earth Kingdom scum.

“Why would her attackers leave her swords behind? The sheathes too? They want us to think she’s dead” I explain and see three figures in the distant. I take out my sword but still walk towards them. They may be neutral in this. One screams in pain as a bolt hits his leg.

“Chu Hua” I yell and start chasing after the other two. Damnit! I slide and sweep low to burn their legs. One stumbles into the snow and the other turns back to me and slashes. I block and stager back some. That had a lot of force behind it I wasn’t expecting. Somehow Foxy makes this look easy. 

I dodge his stab and slash into him with the sword trailing fire. He falls down dead and the other guy looks at me in horror as he tries to crawl away. I step on his leg with fire and he cries out before sobbing underneath me. I look back and see our team running towards us with a bag. Bo holds on to Foxy’s mask and shakes when he holds it up for me to see. I whip my head back to the man and I can’t stop my scowl. Stay in control.

“How did you get this?” I ask and he shivers underneath me.

“I-I bought it! They said it was from The Fire Princess’ Fox! I-I could sell it for more in Ba Sing Se, so I got it. Please, don’t kill me! I didn’t kill her” he cries out and I stomp on his leg again.

“You are not the one who decides that. Where did you-” I’m cut off when he lays dead with a bolt in his neck. I stare at him before grabbing Chu Hua and throwing her onto the ground.

“Fuck that bastard” she growls out and glares at me. Thao grabs my arms before I could strike Chu Hua.

“You idiot! He could have told us where Foxy is, but your damn reckless and impulsive revenge took that away” I yell down at her breathing fire as Thao picks me off my feet and turning me away before I could kick fire into her. Stay in control! I take a few deep breathes.

“You fine now?” Thao whispers and I nod. He lets go but doesn’t back away.

“Shade Fox is dead, Princess. She wouldn’t have given up her mask if she weren’t” Chu Hua says grimly.

“No. No, she’s not. This was too much of a show. Too much of a show” I say with a small waver. She wouldn’t die so easily. She can’t die so easily. Foxy, where are you?

“We should go back to camp. I can see a snowstorm coming” Thao says and help Chu Hua back to her feet. Bo nods and they all start walking.

“Azula. There’s nothing we can do right now. We’ll figure out what happened to her, but we can’t right now” Thao says and pulls on my arm. I look at him and he looks like he’s barely hanging on. I walk silently after putting away her sword, thinking on where they would take her. The fort? That town in the forest?

“Foxy saw smoke coming in further down the forest. We’ll launch an advance there. Her attackers might have kept her there” I say and Chu Hua scoffs at me.

“Or her ashes are scattered in the snow” she grumbles out and Bo chokes on a sob again.

“Chu Hua, not right now. Have some hope, or at least try to” Thao sighs out. I leave them to go to their own tents and enter Foxy’s. 

I can see a half-written note to her family underneath the ink well on her little writing table. Her other sword was laid out on her bed mat with the sheath next to it. I lock the flaps behind me and sit on my legs in front of the candle I set up. I focus on my breathing letting the flame pulse with me. I’ll find you. I can’t lose you. Not after everything you’ve seen. Everything you’ve done. …I’ll find you y/n.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet with that earthbending general only to find the very thing I never wanted to

# Truce of Truths 

It has only been a day since the finding of Foxy’s mask and I walk around after coming from our team’s usual meeting spot at the shooting range. Once again Chu Hua continues to insist that Foxy is dead and that Bo believes, ridiculously might I add, that he was the cause of her supposed death. I scoff just thinking about their lack of awareness. How could Foxy be dead when we have no body to prove it? She wouldn’t end up like that so quickly.

“So, Shade Fox is really dead? The princess’ team has her mask, right?” I hear a soldier mumble to another and I stop in my tracks.

“She has to be. Remember, she never let anyone see her face, not even the princess. Why would she let her enemies just take it? And sell it? No way would that happen if she were alive” the other soldier says grimly and I look at them.

“And you believe that is how we base a death of a standing general?” I ask in my scolding tone and both turn rigid when they hear me.

“N-no, your majesty” the first soldier stutters out as they bow.

“Then do not let the enemy make you believe so. Or will you be foolish enough to believe them?” I ask harshly and they shake their heads quickly. I scoff at them before making my way back to my tent. I sit down and look of to the side to see Foxy’s chair empty. I look back at my desk with a deep breath. I slide one of Foxy’s books and open to the spot I left on. She must have had help with that bookstore woman. Or maybe she knew me enough to know what I like. Maybe a mix of both. I read and the frantic thoughts about Foxy drift away as I delve into the story.

“My princess! The general of our enemies wish to meet you underneath a truce” one of my men says and I look over my shoulder while sitting at my desk. I frown some and mark my page.

“And do you know why he decided to see me?” I ask the soldier as I exit my tent. She looks down at the ground with her shoulders tensing.

“He wishes to speak about Shade Fox. He has also stated that you can only have one other member next to you” the soldier says and I clench my jaw. He wishes to talk about Foxy? Could he be holding her?

“Very well. Tell Thao to meet me at the ledge” I say while moving my hands behind my back. The soldier nods and races off to the shooting range and I make my way to the ledge. I scowl at the fort. What could they do to her? How are they treating her? What game are they playing with me?

“I’m coming” Chu Hua says and my scowl turns into an unimpressed expression and I turn to look at her and Thao. He gives me a strained smile ad Chu Hua glares up at me.

“No, you are not, Chu Hua. You have already shown how reckless you are and I can’t have that. Not when there’s so much riding on this” I say harshly and Chu Hua grits her teeth up at me.

“She’s dead, Princess. Why is that so hard for you to see?!?” she yells at me and looks away with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Oh yes, like she falls over with a strong breeze. She doesn’t die that easily, Chu Hua. Have some faith in her. Come on Thao, he’s only going to wait for so long” I say in my scolding tone before jumping down to the grasslands. Thao jumps down next to me with a hurt look.

“Azula, what are you thinking?” he asks cautiously and I glare at him before leading him to the middle of field where we can see the enemy are waiting for us.

“How we will free her from their grip” I hiss out before taking a deep breath. Stay in control. They must not see their impact on you.

“Azula” he croaks out before trailing off into a sigh. The general smirks at me with his hands behind is back.

“And look who finally decides to give us an audience. I have some good news for you” he drawls out before moving a hand in front of him. I feel my breath hitch as I see Foxy’s stash and belt in his hand. It’s horribly torn and has so much blood on it I can barely recognize it. Stay in control.

“How does that tell me anything?” I ask glaring at the stuff in his hand. I hear Thao gasp next to me.

“It’s your bloodhound’s. Be thankful, I was able to free you from a stupid mistake you made” he says and throws the stuff onto the ground. I feel myself tense.

“Oh? How would Foxy be a mistake?” I say finally glaring at him now.

“You had to make a pact with a demon, no human can be like that. So, your welcome, we slain a parasite of this world” he hisses out. I hold my arm out to block Thao from charging at him. He laughs some before shaking his head.

“Yes, quite funny of you to think of someone so low you can’t even fathom them to be anything like you. Bravo, General, bravo” I mock with a slow clap. He scowls at me before scoffing.

“Says the girl who executed a surrendered fort. I only wanted to tell you that your bloodhound is gone and rotting where she crawled out from. Come on, no reason to waste her time anymore, men” the general say before turning on his heel and waving for the rest of them to follow. Thao and I stand there watching them go back into that damn fort. Stay in control.

I turn back to the camp doing my best not to throw fire and chase after that earthbending scum.

“Azula, what are you thinking? Azula” Thao calls after me and jogs to keep up. I climb up the ledge and see Chu Hua still there. She looks at Thao’s hands in pain and horror. I give a quick glance to see he picked up the stash and belt. Stay in control.

“Is that Shade Fox’s?” she shakily asks and he nods.

“Azula wh-” Thao starts before I whip my head to him with a snarl.

“Must you continue to pester me with that question?!? You have no need to know what I think, what I feel. I don’t even believe your smart enough to process it” I hiss out before leaving them there. I turn towards the rocks Foxy and I trained for the short time she was here with me.

I lean my hands onto the freezing stone and stare down at my feet. They have to be playing a game. Foxy wouldn’t die that easy. She can’t. _She can’t_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thao finally convinces me of the truth I have been denying and I step up to be the leader I’ve been born to be

# Collective Grief

“Azula, what are you thinking? Don’t try to hold yourself to the standard of never needing help” Thao says with his head poking up behind the rock. I laugh at him bitterly.

“And must you keep asking that question? You won’t get an answer no matter how many times you ask it” I hiss out a push away from the rock and pull out Foxy’s sword that’s still on my back.

“Azula, don’t act as if your fine. All three of you never lost a team member. A close-knit team member. You’re not the only one having to deal with her death. Not the only one in pain” he says and I whip my head to scowl at him.

“She’s not dead! There’s no body, they only want us to think she’s dead” I spit out at him before looking forward again. Stay in control damn it.

“Just because we don’t see the body doesn’t mean she’s dead Azula. You need to accept this in order to move on” he says sadly and I feel my shoulders tense at that. Is he giving up on her? After everything she’s done for us? For me?

“She wouldn’t die so easily” I growl out and tense up even more when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

“It only takes one mistake, one blind spot, for anyone to fall Azula. Even Shade Fox” he mumbles grimly and I shake some. “You should check up on the rest of the team, the others are breaking away and we need a leader right now. There’s only so much I can do before they tune me out” he adds after patting my shoulder and turning to leave.

“Why are you not hurting? Don’t you care about her?” I ask and scowl when it comes out weak. Stay in control.

“I do. I’ve just dealt with this a few times. I’ve been in the war ever since I was ten. I lost friends during it” he grumbles out before finally leaving. I stare down at Foxy’s blade sadly. She wouldn’t leave these behind. She wouldn’t let them take off her mask. Take her stash and belt for trophies. To not come back to me after this long. Not unless she’s dead. …She’s really gone, isn’t she?

I let my breath turn shaky before closing my eyes to gather myself again. I won’t let you be remembered with a loss, y/n. I can’t let that happen. You were too good for that to be allowed. Too important to me for it to be a possibility.

I put away her sword and make my way to the shooting range. I see Chu Hua shooting target after target. After each one she would shiver and growl before slamming another bolt into her crossbow.

“You’re going to break your crossbow doing that” I grumble out and she glares at me.

“What in Agni’s name do you want, Princess?” she growls out and let the crossbow fall to her side.

“I want you to focus. I don’t want to lose another member of our… my team” I say and her face changes into a vulnerable one.

“You finally realized she’s gone, haven’t you?” she says sadly and I only stare her down. “I didn’t want this to happen, Princess. She was like family. And she went out like my dad. There laughing and poking fun at you then the next moment dead and never there for you again. I ran the last time. I let them get away. But I won’t do it for Shade Fox. I refuse to do a repeat of that” she says and fiddles with her crossbow some.

“And like I have said before, what good will your death be for bringing justice to the ones who killed, Foxy?” I ask calmly and she looks at me in surprise.

“I-I don’t know” she whispers and I walk closer to her.

“That’s because nothing would benefit if you fell from your recklessness. If you truly wish to bring justice, to avenge Foxy, then you must remain focused. You must remain calm. If not, then you will only be shot down like the targets you shoot” I say with a hand on her shoulder. She looks at me in awe before it changes into resolve. She nods her head and gives me a tired smile.

“You’re right, Princess. She wouldn’t want me to go out like that” she says with a sad smile at her targets.

“I’m glad you finally see it. Do you know where Bo is?” I ask and she points to his tent. I open the flaps to see him working on a black and gold cord with Foxy’s mask sitting next to him.

“Bo, what are you making?” I ask and kneel next to him. He looks up at me and I notice the dried tear marks running down his cheeks.

“Shade Fox cord. To remember. Wrap mask on me” he mumbles and points to the mask. He goes back to twisting the string around each other till he lets out a small sob.

“Bo?” I ask softly and he digs the bottom of his palms into his eyes as he chokes on some more sobs. My jaw clenches and I pull his hands away.

“My fault, my fault” he repeats over and over between his sobs.

“How could you be at fault here? If my memory is correct, which it always is, you aren’t the one who spilled her blood. The one who killed her” I say with a frown and he sniffles as he looks up at me.

“We were pair, I was to protect” he whispers out and I shake my head.

“And you did the best you could. No one blames you for what you couldn’t do. She wouldn’t” I say and he looks down at the almost finished cord.

“Right. Right” he says and pulls his wrists out of my grasp and goes back to the cord.

“Don’t take the blame for someone who deserves it, Bo. Don’t forget that” I say and stand up.

“I won’t” he says confidently as I leave for my tent. I sit back on my desk and stare at the empty chair. She’ll never sit there again, will she? She’ll never scold me, praise me, train me again, will she? …She’s gone now. And I didn’t have enough time. …I took it for granted. ...No I can’t think like that. I haven’t seen her body. Maybe, just maybe, she’s still out there. Waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walk through everything that reminds me of her. And I barely make it out in one piece

# Memories of the Lost

I take a deep breath as I step back into Foxy’s tent. I haven’t been in here since we found her blades three days ago. That half-burned candle still stands next to her bed mat, her half-written note still waiting for her to finish it. I kneel next to the candle and light it and stare at my flame almost flickering out every time I exhaled. My fire hasn’t been stable ever since I meet with the earthbending general.

I look at the second blade that shimmers the light back to me and my lips thin. Her mother would want something to keep from her. Something to remember her by. Her sword will be able to do that. I wish I could send her body back home for her family to cremate and hold on to the ashes, but war continues to reap even the ones who died within it.

I move a hand over the sheathed blade on my back slowly. I want to keep one blade. I want something to remember her by too. Both these blades are like her arms. I remember back when she wasn’t given her blades back in the palace how out of place she looked. She told me she felt weak and humiliated when they were taken. _Salt to the wound_ she said. We both were surprised to see they weren’t broken from them being stuck in literal stone. That just showed the craftsmanship of them if they could withstand that.

I look over to her writing table and stare at the note. I should make sure I send that with the blade. Maybe write my own note to her family. She always cared so deeply for them. She would talk about her pranks on her sister and her little brother with giggles and smiles. Her eyes held a deep admiration when she talked about her mother and oldest brother. And regret mixed with love when it came to her father.

I stand up letting my flame extinguish as I walk to my training ground, the last place she was with me before her death. Snowflakes fall slowly and I stand there watching it settle into clumps on the ground. To think only six days ago she was in awe looking at her first snowflake. I pull out her blade …my blade and fall into my mix of sword and firebending stance. I stand still almost hearing her voice. _You just need to center yourself a bit more forward and up and you’ll have a good form_.

I fire punch and pull my sword back at the same time. _When you stab you move with it_. I take a step forward and stab before shuffling to the side with a fire swipe. I turn on my heel and send a fireball to the rocks that are far away from where I’m training. _That was pretty neat. Not a lot of people can hit a target that far away_. I huff and shake my head some. I can’t let these memories get to me. I need to focus. Stay in control.

I try to slash with fire, but it only comes out in embers. I grunt and try to fire punch. It barely could even be called a fire punch. I scoff and stomp my foot down causing snow to fly up onto my leg. _You can do it, Azula_.

I grab at my head and scowl down. I can’t get any of this done if she keeps popping up every time I try to do anything! I can’t crumble. It would do nothing but waste my time. She needs justice, revenge, to be remembered through a win. Not tears. Definitely no tears. I wipe my arm over my eyes when I started to feel tears rolling down my cheeks. She doesn’t need them. She doesn’t deserve them. 

Father said action must be the leading force. Father said emotions only hinder that. Father said our men, the people of our nation do not deserve to die in vain. Father said they should be remembered in glory and victory, not shame and loss.

So, I will do exactly that. She may be gone for now; I may never be able to see her again. Never see her smile that smirk when she sasses and challenge me. _Dragon, we’re here for a journal and a cookbook, not some light reading_. Never hear her praise of my skill and my social progress. _I’m proud of you. You did something nice for your friends_. Never see her face again. _The name’s y/n_. I wipe at my eyes again and scowl down at the snow before moving back into stance fit for her …my sword.

I move through some slashes and fire kick or punch here and there. My fire grows bigger and bigger the more I continue. Soon enough I’m able to slash and stab with fire too. _You feeling better with your skill?_

I huff out a few flames and grip her-my sword tighter. Why must her voice plague me like she’s there leaning on that rock she did then? Why must my mind play these tricks on me?!? I have to stay in control! I yell out in frustration as I stomp the ground once more, this time fire erupts and engulf my whole side. I grunt and nearly fall onto my side. _Don’t burn yourself! Take it slow first_. 

I drop my sword and grip my head with both hands now. Why am I sabotaging myself?!? What use is this grief!?! IT’S ONLY A WASTE OF MY TIME!!

I feel the snowflakes fall onto me and I look down at the snow. I never loved the snow. It only takes and takes with it’s cold and bitter claws. And yet, Foxy almost showed me the joy of it. How it could be fun. Then the world had to prove her wrong. And it did it with the ultimate price. …She’s gone now. And I took her for granted. I won’t make that same mistake. I won’t take our… _my_ team for granted. And when she comes back to me, I won’t take her for granted again.

“Azula! Our general wants to go over the plan for taking the fort” Thao yells and I quickly pick up my blade. I put it away and move my hands behind my back before his head pops from behind the rocks.

“I’m coming, Thao” I say calmly. Stay in control.

“Your majesty, I am glad to see you are wanting to attack so soon. They should be punished for killing Shade Fox as soon as we can make it happen” the general says as he scowls towards the fort.

“I see you have gained a newfound respect for her” I hum out and look to the fort as well. Thao shuffles awkwardly next to me.

“I respected from the first battle you sent her into. And now those fucking scumy and filthy earthbenders put on a show with her death. They must be annihilated” he hisses out and I smile some. I’m not the only one with that thought it seems.

“I think all of the camp feels the same way as you, general” Thao adds in as he glares at the fort. I’ll make sure to commemorate her in our victory speech then. Not like I wasn’t going to anyways.

“My team will blow down the walls and find the general. With him dead the rest will either surrender or fall like sheep. Just busy the scum till I roll out that general’s head” I say and the general nods. I won’t let Foxy go without justice. I will have her be remembered with glory and victory. With the honor and respect she demanded from everyone. That I will make sure of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel my fire burn and burn hotter the closer we come to the fort only to be smothered in the only way I would accept

# Burning Hot

“Azula, I know your in there. Come out, let’s talk” I hear Thao ask calmly as I watch the nearly burned out candle set up in Foxy’s room. Why must he continue to pester me on end? And try to do what Foxy does? He isn’t her no matter how much he tries. No one is like her.

“What would we even discuss, Thao?” I ask not getting up. I don’t need a mimic right now. Not when I must concentrate on bringing justice and honor for Foxy.

“I want to talk about the other person I lost like this. It’s more for me than you” he sighs out and I look over my shoulder at the locked flaps. Does he need support? But he was the one who pushed us past the grief. Was he ignoring his own?

“Very well then. Go to my tent, I’ll be there soon” I say just as the candle dies. I take a deep breath as I hear him walk away and look around the tent one more time. I’ll bring you back one way or another. And If I can’t then I’ll bring the justice and honor you have demanded. And the respect you so earned.  
Thao sits on the ground looking down at his gauntlets with a numb look.

“His name was Thinh. Loud and always looking for something to do” he starts softly and I sit in front of him. He curls his hands into fists.

“One time when we were in junior corps, he saw a fight with earthbenders happening. I told him not to go, he’ll get hurt. But he still ran off into what looked like a dust storm to me. I never saw him again. No one found his body too. …I feel like I’m reliving it here. First Thinh, now Shade Fox” he whispers and his hands start shaking.

“Do you truly think she’s gone?” I say sounding weak again. I can’t help that tone when I think of that question. But I must be strong. I am the fire nation princess. I must stay in control.

“How could I not, Azula? She would have found some way back to us if she were alive. But it’s been a week she’s been missing” he croaks out and I frown.

“Then all we can do is make sure she is remembered in the glory of a victory. Do you think we can do that, Thao?” I ask and he looks at me now.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s the least we could do for her. For them” he says with a sad smile.

“Good. Go prepare, we have a fort to put under our banner” I say as we stand. He gives me a nod as he leaves for the shooting range. You have to be out there somewhere y/n. Please, still be alive.

////

////

////

////

Thao throws the metal grenade and I shoot a fire spiral to break down the wall. The earthbending scum stand between me and that general. I can see him run into the building with another leaving one behind looking lost. They must be the leaders of this fort. I’ll kill them all. And any who try to stop me.

I run with Thao into the main line and I slash my sword with fire that has all the enemies stare at me in horror. I cut and burn enemy after enemy till I feel the ground underneath me shift. I throw my hand down to stop from falling forward as my legs almost spread into a splits. Thao groans next to me before falling onto his stomach.

I break a rock and shift my weight so I could fire kick. I look around to see it was only my men who are laying down on the ground and being picked off. Who could have only shifted the ground underneath us?

I huff some flames as I grab the collar of an enemy and throw him into another and kick fire into the both of them. I look over my shoulder to see that I could run into the main building.

“Chu Hua! Cover me” I yell and take the opening. I charge the doors open with my shoulder and huff out a flame looking around for a way up.

I run up the steps feeling my flame build more and more. This general will pay for his little show. He won’t know just what he created with it till now. I blast open each floors door huffing more and more flames.

The second floor from the ground burns to ashes and I see the lost leader kneeling above the general with her hook sword and dagger into him.

“Are you defecting? Realized the battle can only be lost for you?” I hiss out and let my heated blade tip touch her back. If she makes one wrong move, she’ll have it rammed in between her ribs. She looks over her shoulder with a small smile that I recognize. Foxy? You’re here? I can feel my mouth open some as she stands up and gives me that two-finger salute.

“I wouldn’t say I’m defecting if I wasn’t on their side to begin with” she says and I can’t help but laugh. Even now she doesn’t miss up an opportunity to use her wit.

“Foxy” I sigh out letting her blade point down and reach for her hand.

“Long time no see Azula” she says in that soft tone and takes my hand between hers. She’s back. Back beside me.

“You’ve been gone for far too long, yes” I whisper before thinking and step in close. To think I almost gave in to their little show. Almost believed her to be gone, taken from me. Stay in control. I pull away before I lose myself in the overwhelming joy to have her back. Our men must see that she’s back.

“Do you think you could create a last-minute speech? Our men will rise in spirits to hear you speak to them. To show them the fact I always knew: You don’t go down easily” I say and hold her blade out for her take.

“Yeah, I’ll come out once you finish yours” she says with a smirk. I give her a smile with my nod before turning to go face our men. She’s back to me. …I won’t make the same mistake twice. Not when it hurt so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy finally returns home and I finally let myself do something I haven’t done in such a long time

# Long-over Due Relief

I walk out to the small platform in front of the main building. A ceremonial firepit, usually for funerals, is set up. Foxy was able to convince me to act as if she were dead so there could be more excitement for her return. As if our men wouldn’t be excited enough to see her home anyways. Oh well, a small show for them won’t harm anyone. I stop next to it with my hands behind my back and I scan our men.

“My men, we have given justice to the people who has taken our general and protector, Shade Fox. We shall continue the campaign with her in our hearts. Today we celebrate a win along with our mourning of a fire that has moved on to join Agni” I say and lit the firepit. I give a glance behind me to see Foxy smirk that usual mischievous smirk. She had that one on her face when she woke me up all that time back in the palace. Soon we’ll be back there. And then she’ll be gone again. Though in a much better tone than this one.

“Oh, I don’t quite think I’m joining Agni that soon, Azula” she drawls out and steps out onto the platform. Her disguise was in her hands and her sword in the other. The epitome of the power I saw when I first caught her. A sly strength that almost overpowered me in our first meeting. Now it stands by my side. “Though, Shinshu is” she adds in as she throws the disguise into the fire.

“I see you have finally come back home to us, Shade Fox” I say and I can see our team gapping up at us in the corner of my eye.

“Of course, I would come back. They didn’t bring my head after all” she says and our men cheer. I give her a smile. Still the same old Foxy.

“Shade Fox! Shade Fox” Bo cries out and moves to give Foxy her mask back. Some soldiers come up behind our team and I wave for them to follow me. 

“You guys found that? I thought it was sold off” Foxy says when she has her mask in her hands.

“We found the buyer” Chu Hua says and I roll my eyes. I hear our team tackle her to the ground and she laughs during it before I turn back into the main building.

“No one except Foxy is allowed to bother me. I will be in that general’s office on the top floor” I say climbing up the steps as they bow in agreement. I open the door and close it behind me waving my hand to light the scattered candles. I walk to the desk and take off the sheath of Foxy’s sword to set it down.

I move my hand to rest on the desk as I think of Foxy. To think we started as enemies only to move to this. To have me hope and hope for her to still be alive. To be by my side once again. She’s certainly a unique girl. No one else who could challenge me in power have acted the way she has. They tried to tear me down, a fight for dominance between us. Like how Father has taught me. Either you dominate or submit to another. That is the order of the world we live in. 

Yet Foxy does neither. She does not break underneath me, standing strong as I try to make her bend. Then the next moment she pushes me to strive for better rather than try to make me submit to her. She encourages my skill, my growth in any aspect. She doesn’t want me to submit. She doesn’t allow me to dominate. She just stands beside me with that sly power that could shatter me in a moments notice. And this little show that damn general put on proved it. How could I have not seen it before? Just how much power this little thief has over me?

I hear the door open and assume it is Foxy. Anyone else would have had a death wish. She slides her sword and mask next to the sheath and I look over my shoulder to see just how close she was. Even still I can’t help but smile. She’s here.

“I’m glad you could join me, Foxy” I say and she smiles at me as her hand slides to rest over mine that’s still on the desk. We stand in relaxed silence as we stare down at her things. Suddenly she wraps her arms around my shoulders and I feel her dig her face into my back. Is she alright?

“I’m safe” she croaks out and I feel my heart ache. She was by herself for a week. No one with her. She could barely handle the thought of being by herself after this campaign. Even then she’ll never be back once all of this is over, isn’t she? I turn in her embrace and wrap my arms around her. I let my head roll onto her shoulder and I can feel tears well up in my eyes. She nuzzles into the crook of my neck. It doesn’t matter. She’s still alive. She’s with me now.

“You’re safe. You’re back” I whisper out and let the tears out. I haven’t truly cried since mother was still here. Since father played with Zuzu and me. By Agni, that has been so long ago. Foxy lets out a sob and I hold her tighter. She’s the only one who can bring me to tears and not feel so bad because of it. And I’ll have to let her go. But she’s alive. She’s with me now.

“I’m back, Azula. I’m safe again. I’m so so happy” she whispers back. I let my emotion flood me as I move so I could speak into her ear.

“I’m so proud of you. You were so strong. So brave” I say and she sobs some more as her response. “You had no one to protect you, no one to lean on, all alone and you still did everything you could for our nation. For me” I add in till I could say no more, losing my voice to my emotions. She’s the only one who can bring me to this. The only person who lets me feel. I don’t want to let her go. Dear Agni, please have her stay with me. _Please_.

“We did it Azula. We made it through this alive. We didn’t let them destroy us, crumble us to misery. I’m so proud of you too. You stood strong even when you didn’t know if I would come back. You were so strong. So brave” she says and I claw at her back. I can’t think of the future. Of the loss that will come. It was the mistake that lead me to take her for granted. No, I will cherish her. Now until she leaves me again. Leaves me for her family. Till then I will cherish her with all that I can. All that I am.

“We were so strong. So brave” I say with our tears stopping. She pulls out of my hold and it takes almost everything I have not to force her back into it. She looks up at me with a look I can’t describe as she holds my hands. Oh no, will she scold me for crying? Tell me that she doesn’t deserve my tears? Damn it, I needed to stay in control.

“We were. We both made it” she says with a smile and reaches up with her sleeves to wipe off my mascara. I whimper as my eyes close and lightly hold on to her arms. Of course, Foxy would do this. She never wants me to hide away. She never wants to hurt me. She holds my hands before squeezing them. I give her a smile as I look back at her. 

To think, this little thief has so much power over me. And soon enough, she’ll walk away from my side and that spot, a spot I never thought someone could hold, will be empty once more. I’ll cherish her till then. With everything I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And The Azula POV is finally done! This was really fun to make. I could finally write down some of my thoughts of Azula's mindset and I hope you guys enjoyed this. Still comment on this even if it's done, I absolutely love them. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
